mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt Serra vs. Shonie Carter
The fight was Matt Serra's UFC debut and his first defeat. The Fight The first round began and Serra came out hard. Serra landed a leg kick. They circled in close. Carter landed a big leg kick. Serra grabbed a single-leg and tossed Carter down and went into half-guard. They were pushing a quite decent pace. Serra got to mount and put his hooks in. Carter rolled out powerfully and stood. Serra pulled guard standing and brought Carter down into his guard. Serra was trying for an omoplata and the commentators were calling it an 'armbar'. That might be the first omoplata ever seen in American mixed martial arts, or at least in the UFC, but I doubt it. Carter was in trouble. That arm was bent in the omoplata. Carter was rolling wildly and he made it out but Serra was staying on top with Carter turtled up, side-mounted, landing a knee or two to the body. Carter was trying to buck him off but he couldn't. Carter stood and shook Serra off. Serra landed a big headkick and Carter shoved Serra down. He tried to stand, Serra was trying a leglock, he used it to shove Carter down and got back on top in half-guard. Serra mounted. Carter rolled, and Serra had his back and put his hooks in. Serra was just on the back looking for that rear-naked choke pretty hard. The crowd was chanting 'Serra' repeatedly. Carter escaped and shoved Serra down and stood. They circled. Serra shot for another takedown, they grappled on the feet, Serra pulled guard and grabbed Carter down into guard, he attempted a triangle and Carter escaped, Carter landed some good ground and pound and Serra pulled guard again. Carter stood and escaped. Carter missed a leg kick and spun with the force and Serra pounced with a big spinning back elbow that glanced off of the forehead of Serra that knocked him down at the bell to end the round. The second round began. They exchanged missed strikes, Carter landed a left. Serra landed a good leg kick. Serra came in and they clinched. Both were trying for the takedown. Carter landed a good right inside. Serra brought Carter down in a cradle and pulled guard. That was a tight guard, by the way. Carter finally stood and escaped the guard. Carter obviously wanted to stand. They both landed leg kicks at the same time. Carter landed an inside leg kick, Serra landed a high kick to the shoulder and came in and they clinched. Serra was really trying for that takedown but he seemed a bit tired. Serra was really looking for that takedown but he just couldn't seem to muster the strength. Serra finally dragged him down and Carter tried to stand from on top but Serra had hold of a leglock. Carter was trying to escape. He managed to stand into the clinch finally. Serra was taking some big breaths. Carter got a.. slow judo hip toss down into open guard. Serra stood into the clinch again and Serra landed a good knee. Carter replied with a knee. Serra tried for a takedown and Carter sprawled and Serra turtled up. Serra laid on his back but Carter stood after a moment. Serra came up with a kick haha. Both fighters were tired. Serra tried to drag Carter down but Carter avoided. The second round ended. The third round began. Serra came in and hopped and pulled guard again and dragged Carter down into guard once again. They weren't doing much, both were tired. They stood into the clinch. Serra landed a good knee. Carter shoved Serra down with a leg trip. Serra landed a good shot from the bottom. Carter landed a big shot of his own and another and Serra pulled guard once more. Carter landed some good body shots. Serra briefly tried for a triangle but Carter escaped. Serra tried again, Carter escaped and stood. Carter landed a good legkick. Serra came hard for a double-leg and they scrambled and Serra had Carter's back. Carter turned in to the guard and dodged another triangle attempt. Serra stood into the clinch. Serra pulled guard once again standing but let it go and they clinched. Carter landed another good knee. Carter was defending another takedown and they broke away. Serra landed a good leg kick. Carter landed a body kick. Serra came for the takedown, Carter defended into the clinch and Carter got him down with that judo into.... open guard. Carter landed some good body shots. Good body work indeed. Serra tried for another triangle. He .. nearly had that. Ah man. Serra was landing shots from the bottom at the same time. Carter escaped. They stood and broke. Carter missed another leg kick and Serra tried to pounce again and Carter spun with a spinning back fist -- more of a spinning back forearm -- that dropped Serra hard for the knockout victory with about fifteen seconds remaining. Serra's nose was bleeding on the ground.